Frozen trap
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: A run behind a suspect, ice, cold... time is running out... How are they going to escape that terrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! Hope you enjoyed that short story that is going to have only two chapters... I wasn't planning to split it but I needed the suspense regarding the beginning ;). _

_It's set somewhere around season 2, probably would have been close to the season finale. Enjoy it! _

* * *

\- Hold on Jo! You need to hold it. You can't die now. Think about your future. I can't let you close your eyes, please you need to fight! Henry needs you, Jo. Think about him, fight for him, please!

Her eyes closed… She couldn't do it anymore. She was too weak.

* * *

** A few hours earlier**

Hanson and Jo were sitting in an interview's room. Both of them kind of look frustrated and Henry, watching the whole behind the glass, could feel their pain.

They've been listening to the main witness in their current case, ranting for hours and they weren't sure what useful information she has been giving to them ever since she was sitting in that room.

Hanson was close to choking her with her bare hands. Jo was more patient but not that much. Before her colleague tried to shoot her, she asked

\- So, let me get this straight, our prime suspect is your neighbor. You saw him doing a couple of dirty laundry over the years and the night before the murder you heard a loud argument between him and a masculine's voice who was probably our victim. In the morning, you went to take your trash out in the basement and there was a small refrigerator which wasn't there the day before and when you opened it, the body was on it and frozen… And you're the one who called the cops?

She nodded. She was shaking and couldn't stop drinking water. But neither Hanson, Henry, and Jo ever saw somebody being that nervous while making a deposition.

Hanson sighed

\- Miss Johnson, if you're the one who called us and you saw all of this, why didn't you show up a few days earlier when we actually retrieved the body?

She started squirming in her chair. Jo was wondering if she was on something. But they needed to take her word for granted. She was basically the only witness of that mysterious case and so far what she said, was matching what they found at the crime scene and what Henry has deduced.

\- I don't know detective, I was scared as hell. The guy lives next to my door. Who knows what he could have done to me if he figured out I was the one who made the call?

Jo had to agree. She had a point.

\- Fine! We'll check all of that. If something else comes up, please give us a call or even if you're feeling threatened, we'll be right there to protect you.

Miss Johnson gave her, her brightest smile and shook her hand

\- Thank you so much, detective Martinez. I'll do that!

Hanson and Jo left the room right after the witness. Henry joined them and they all sighed.

\- Damn it I swear, it's the last I'm staying that long for an interview. Even my kids don't rant like that. I was about to make her silent.

Jo chuckled

\- Why do you think I reacted before you did?

She looked at Henry who was awfully quiet, which was the opposite of his usual self.

\- What is it, Henry? You're not saying anything. What do you think about her?

Henry pursed his lips in a fine line

\- I don't know. I don't seem to have a proper opinion on her. She told us what I already suggested but she was acting strange.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Of course, she was nervous and honestly can't blame her. She had a point when she said that guy could have put his hands on her if she spoke out on the day we found the body.

\- That is right!

Still, something was off with Henry. Jo knew him by heart and could read him like he was an open book.

She was about to add something when Reece stepped up between all of them

\- Did you learn anything interesting? You've been sitting in that room in forever!

Hanson slammed his forehead and just shook his hands, walking away to get himself a coffee, leaving the explanation to Jo.

\- She gave us anything Henry suggested and now we need a plan to get the suspect.

Reece stared at Henry

\- And what do you think?

Henry shook his head and politely smiled

\- Jo is right! She was nervous but her information was accurate to mine. And we do need a plan because everything could fall on Miss Johnson if we are mistaken somewhere.

Reece nodded

\- You do what you have to do but be careful. Remember that guy we're trying to catch is probably an ex-criminal from the Russian Mafia, so beware when you go there.

\- We will Lieu, don't worry, we'll have all the needed back-up – Jo reassured, but wasn't very sure herself

Reece walked away from them and the couple stared at each other

\- I can't believe I reached that point in my career when we're running behind someone who could have been working with the Russian Mafia… Who knows what he is capable of.

Henry replied

\- We know he loves to freeze his victims at least.

\- Not without shooting them first! I really don't have a good feeling about that case but we'll have to solve it. The faster, the best!

Henry got lost in his thoughts. He had practiced autopsies on people who have been working from the New York mafia, a few years ago. And from what he saw, they were killing their victims in a terrible way. Once you were with them, you were better not to try and run because they would always find you in one way or another.

\- we should have dinner – Jo blurted out

Henry blinked

\- excuse me?

She shrugged

\- I can't think of anything with an empty stomach. Maybe after a good dinner, I'll be able to think about a plan. And your brain with mine makes one and a powerful one since you're smarter than I am.

Henry gave her a sarcastic look

\- You are smart, Jo! I told you, if you wanted to, you could have been a good M.E

\- Yeah, thanks but no thanks! So, dinner?

He stared at her. They were starting to court or seemed like it… He wasn't really sure about it. All he knew is that were dancing around each other for a year and he was losing it. He invited her a couple of times to the shop for a dinner with Abe in order to try and tell her the big secret but there was always something to get in the way. He wasn't sure how much unlucky two people could be just to have a talk.

But they never really dated… Even though some people were truly believing it… Because they were having lunches and dinners a lot, together, but as friends… or so that's what they kept telling themselves. Nobody believed them!

Henry heard his stomach growled

\- Well… It appears, my stomach agrees with you.

Truth to be told, none of them really had lunch.

\- Tell me about it, with how long I spent in that room. So, where should we go?

Henry was about to give her the choice but he also knew her food tastes and they weren't the best.

Jo could read his thoughts

\- I know you don't like any greasy food but you have no idea how much I'm dying for a good burger. Let's go to Shake Shack, the one on Columbus Avenue. You'll find something for you!

There's nothing he could have said or done because Jo held on to his arm and walked with him toward the elevator and they crossed path with Lucas when exiting the building. He seemed in a rush.

\- Lucas!

He froze when he heard his boss calling for him. He slowly turned around

\- What I have done?

Jo and Henry walked toward him like judging parents. He was so uncomfortable when they were doing this.

\- I hope you did nothing – Henry scolded – but you seem in a hurry.

The young assistant scratched the back of his head

\- well yes! I'm going to the gym and tonight I have a party downtown, in a nightclub so I'm already kind of late and I just want to pretend to work out before partying.

Jo and Henry glared at him like he was completely nuts. He awkwardly smiled, cleared his throat and asked

\- How's the case? I learned from detective Hanson that things aren't going that well but apparently, we have a lead now?

Jo nodded

\- Yes, we do but we also need a plan to catch our killer so Henry and I are about to dinner, maybe can help our brain to think about something.

Lucas couldn't hide his smirk. Henry just ignored him.

\- Oh well, have fun you two and don't stay up all night working on that plan.

\- Says the man who's about to party all night long – Jo added, not impressed at all.

Lucas started to slowly walk backward

\- Ah well, you know while I'm still young, better enjoy it, not like you two

\- Say it again to my face – Jo yelled while Lucas turned around and ran like Henry never saw him do before. Henry held her before she started shooting on that poor Lucas

\- He was just messing around with you. You know he can be an imbecile sometimes.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- All those nerves. I need a double burger!

Henry couldn't argue this time but he was already regretting Abe's cooking.

**###**

After their dinner where Henry surprisingly found something to his taste, even though they only had burgers and hot dog but he had to agree with Jo, it seemed legit, it was fresh and it was probably the best and only fast food he would be doing in his very long life, they decided to take a walk in Central Park.

Henry has then decided to walk with Jo till Washington Heights. It was a long walking hour but the weather was nice and they needed this.

\- Are you sure you're okay with walking with me to my home? I mean I didn't mind giving you a lift to the shop you know.

Henry shook his head

\- Jo, trust me, it doesn't bother me at all. I'll take a cab home. It's alright. You're already doing a lot of lifts for me. And this will give me another perspective of your neighborhood.

She blushed and looked at his big hand resting next to hers. She bit on her upper lips. Somehow, interlacing her fingers with his, felt like a good idea in her mind. She really wanted to grip his hand. She knew it was warm and hers was so small next to his. They were walking close to each other, more than close but it was their daily ritual. Truth to be told, their fingers were brushing.

None of them even talked about the case, they got lost in a personal conversation that had nothing to do with their jobs.

It's only when they finally reached Jo's stairs and standing on them, that Henry realized they planned absolutely nothing to catch their killer.

\- Jo, you and I have been so caught in our talk that we totally forgot to talk about the case.

Jo looked at him and burst into laughing

\- Oops! Well, I guess it happens.

She was standing one step higher than him and once again their bodies were near colliding.

Henry looked at her door and seemed to think about something

\- I think I may have an idea

\- About what?

\- The case! If Miss Johnson's neighbor is our killer, perhaps we can convince her to pretend to seek help for something in her apartment or whatsoever. Our team would be hiding in her apartment and get him from the moment he would be stepping in.

Jo's mind was a mess considering the nice evening she just spent with Henry. She tried to get a hold of herself and agreed

\- Yes! It could work! It's worth a try but we need to be careful. Reece warned us about him. And plus, we can't be entirely sure if we'll be getting the right suspect.

Henry agreed. They all knew it. But at that point of the case, they didn't have much, if nothing at all. They needed to try if this was their only hope.

\- We'll talk about it with Reece and Hanson tomorrow. We'll see what they think about it and how we should establish things, for everyone's safety.

Henry nodded. They remained silent for a couple of minutes. None of them seemed ready to leave the other but didn't know exactly what to do. Henry couldn't tell how much he has been wanting to kiss her badly probably since day one. Her lips were still a bit greasy but that made them even fuller. He was in admiration every time he was looking at her from head to toe. Not only she has a perfect symmetry within her face but she had nice attributes, he couldn't say otherwise but her lips, it has been such a luxury need and call since they first met.

He moved his fingers to her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt her knees becoming weak. Her heart started racing. What was happening?

He stepped forward next to her and gave her a long sweet kiss on her right cheek. Very close to her lips. She closed her eyes to enjoy his warmth against her. She was unable to move but she wished she has been brave enough to turn her head and have his lips going on hers.

\- Thank you for the nice evening, Jo. I even enjoyed some fast food, which I hope you enjoyed too.

She softly smiled and rested her hand on top of his

\- That will be our secret. Thank you for bringing me home. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!

\- Good night Jo!

He watched her step in her apartment and sighed. Maybe it was about time to really ask her on a real date.

He took a cab home, not knowing their evening wouldn't remain as quiet.

In the middle of the night, Jo's phone abruptly woke her up. She was having such a nice dream, she hated the person calling her for breaking her fantasies

\- Detective Martinez – she answered with a sleepy voice

All she heard was breaths here and there. She blinked and tried again

\- Hello?

Finally, someone answered but their voice was low and scared

\- Detective Martinez? It's. It's Miss Johnson…

Jo sat up straight in her bed, knowing something was wrong

\- What's going on?

\- Karl caught me.

\- Who?

\- Karl! My neighbor, the guy I was telling you about… He caught me, I don't know how but he figured out I'm the one who called you and I.. That I spoke to you!

She heard noises behind Miss Johnson. Jo got off her bed and quickly dressed while holding her phone on speaker and texting Hanson and Reece to warn them before that guy was making another victim.

\- Where are you? Are you home?

\- No… I'm not sure. He forced me to climb in his car when I came home and I… He drove… I think I'm in a warehouse or something. I was able to run from him to hide in a corner but I don't know for how long.

Jo couldn't do anything without a location. A location! Of course

\- Can you share your location with me? That would be very useful.

That poor woman seemed scared. Hanson texted her back. He was ready to go. She needed to call Henry as well. She didn't want to wake him up but they could be needing him. But he would better stay outside for his safety. Who was she kidding? Henry never listened.

She received a text with Miss Johnson's location

\- I think it worked

Jo quickly opened the map and saw that's the warehouse was near the port… The Hudson's River.

\- Thank you! We should be able to find you. Try not to move and stay where you are. We'll get to you soon. Hide as best as you can

She heard a loud thud.

\- Okay! I need to go, he's getting closer, please hurry!

Jo was downstairs, with her gun in her hands, she quickly called Henry's number. For someone who was supposed to be sleeping, he answered pretty fast

\- Hello?

\- Henry, it's Jo! Sorry to wake you up but we got some news. Miss Johnson has been abducted. She's in a warehouse near Hudson's river. We need to get her before that Karl guy kills her.

\- So, is that the neighbor?

\- Yes, it's him. I mean that's what she told me but whoever it is, we need to go there and save her before it's too late, so I was thinking maybe you wanted to…

\- I'm on my way!

\- Great! Hanson will join us shortly as well. See you there!

She exited her home and quickly jumped in her car. So much for a peaceful evening.

* * *

** Author's_ note:_** _It's been a while since I have written something in English. But I've been planning them in forever, no pun intended. The reason I stopped posting or even writing them it's because I'm tired of the haters and one in particular who can't stop putting me down and I went through a rough path last month and I would like not to have to deal with that kind of shitty negativity anymore. So yes once again English isn't my native language so please restrain yourself on that, especially if you wouldn't do any better in my position. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the last chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with the outcome, I think it's pretty slim and I can't get a satisfaction out of it but I wasn't in the mood to work on it better. _

* * *

When Jo reached the Hudson River, she looked for a parking spot. It was very dark and very late and a bit too quiet in her opinion. Nothing seemed to ever indicate somebody was being held in hostage in that place. But not exactly the place where she would like to hang out.

She was about to park when she nearly hit a pedestrian barging out from nowhere and her feet quickly pulled on the brake. She felt her hands moistening and her heart beating a mile away until she frowned and realized the figure who was standing in front of her car.

\- I can't believe this!

She exited her car and folded her arms

\- Lucas! What the hell are you even doing here?

Lucas shyly waved at her

\- Hi! Sorry! I honestly didn't know you would be here. I mean, it's kind of late to hang out, not the best place as well.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Look who's talking! I thought you were supposed to be downtown in a nightclub.

Lucas scratched the back of his head

\- Yes… I was!

Jo looked at the buildings surrounded them

\- Then, what are you doing here? It's a bit far from the city, don't you think?

For the first time since she was working with Lucas and Henry, Jo saw something in the young man's eyes. Something she wasn't used to seeing. He looked frustrated and a bit sad.

She sat half of her bottom in her car and motioned to Lucas to explain

\- What happened?

He joined her in the car and sighed

\- I just needed to walk away from those losers! I like to have fun but I have a limit.

\- What do you mean?

\- Let's say, they just really wanted to get very high and very drunk and they were starting to talk nonsense and planning weird stuff to do in the city. They stopped here first and if it wasn't for me stopping them they would have all jumped in the river.

Jo gulped. She always knew Lucas had weird friends.

\- So, I shouldn't have done this but I don't want to be drag out in any of their stuff. I like my life and I would like to keep it tonight so I told them I'll join them later and that I would just take a walk around here before going back with a cab.

Jo pursed her lips in a fine line and rubbed his back. She wasn't used to seeing him that fragile. She smiled

\- Well look at the bright side, you're with a real friend.

He smiled back

\- Thank you! Sorry I barged in! Now, what are you doing here?

She was about to reply when Hanson and Henry walked toward them

\- But Lucas? What the hell? – Hanson asked

\- Hey boss! Hey Hanson! What's up?

Henry shared a look with Jo who just shook her head. Lucas then noticed everyone was wearing a bulletproof vest, including Henry.

\- Wait, what's going on? Why are you three wearing a bulletproof vest?

\- Jo got a call from the witness we met with earlier. She's apparently being held in hostage in that warehouse.

Lucas slowly turned around to take a look at the damaged warehouse in front of them.

\- Not very reassuring. Did you guys never watch any horror movie or something?

\- You don't have to come in – Jo warned – you don't have anything to protect yourself. Henry, you can come but you better stay behind Hanson and I.

\- Understood!

Lucas stared at them and at the warehouse. Henry could tell he was very envious

\- You're not thinking about going in, are you Lucas? – the immortal asked

Lucas sighed

\- Maybe I am… My evening sucks so badly… I need some action. I will stay put behind Jo and Hanson with Henry… - he looked at the two detectives with a terrible puppy dog's eyes, pointing out their bulletproof vest– you don't happen to have a spare of one of those, do you?

All three of them looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. Who knows who could be outside? Was it wise to leave Lucas on his own? Or even leaving Henry with him? Jo knew Henry wouldn't stay put anyway. Hanson did a U-turn and walked back with a bulletproof vest

\- Here!

Lucas slid down from Jo's car and put on the bulletproof vest, overjoyed as a kid in Disneyland.

\- Oh, thank you so much!

\- Yeah! But you better shut up, stay behind and don't ruin anything or I might shoot you in the right place and that vest would be useless. Clear? – Hanson threatened

The young assistant just slowly nodded. Nobody would like to mess with a detective. Jo checked her phone and let out a breath.

\- Is something wrong? – Henry asked

\- I sent a text to Reece but still didn't get an answer. I left a voicemail. She must be very tired because she's usually quick to react.

\- She had a lot on her plate lately with the case, the Russian Mafia and all. She deals with as many things as we do – Henry reassured

Jo approved

\- True! Also, the reception is really bad around here so I wouldn't be surprised she didn't get my texts and all yet. Anyway, I called a back-up, they should be heading here soon but we can't wait for them.

They heard a strident scream and then nothing. They all stared at each other

\- It's probably Mrs. Johnson. We're getting in – Jo advised

Both detectives walked ahead of their two friends with their guns and their flashlights.

They knew they were in a very risky situation. They didn't know who or what they were up against.

Henry was walking ahead of Lucas who was trying hard not to have a panic attack

\- Lucas! Quiet!

\- But I am quiet Doc!

\- I can hear your loud breathing! Not very quiet if you ask me

\- Well I didn't ask and I'm sorry but it's scary. As I said, nobody ever watched a horror movie…

Hanson and Jo stopped in the middle of their tracks

\- Did you hear that? – Jo asked Hanson

\- Yup! Footsteps and breathing that aren't ours. We must be close.

Jo and Hanson split to cover more grounds if needed.

\- Help…

Jo ran toward the voice and noticed Mrs. Johnson's figure, trying to hide between two metallic boxes.

\- Hey! It's all right, you're safe now.

\- Oh, detective! I'm so glad to see you!

\- I'm glad you managed to hide too. But now quickly, we need to get you out of here. My colleague is taking a look around. Your abductor is probably still here and we're going to catch him.

Jo was about to help Mrs. Johsnon when she heard a couple of gunshots and voices screaming at her

\- Jo! Get the hell out of here!

She spotted Hanson, Lucas, and Henry running in her direction, covering their backs as much as they could

\- What?

\- It's a trap!

Jo barely had time to react that Mrs. Johnson punched her in the face when she turned around and removed her gun

\- Sorry! You were too close to figuring everything out. I knew you would come.

Mrs. Johsnon ran in the opposite direction, Henry jumped in to help Jo to stand up

\- Are you all right?

\- I think yes. I was just caught off guard. She has my gun! What happened?

\- Martinez, we don't have time to explain! We need to get out of there! The warehouse isn't very stable and we have like 4 guys coming at us. They all must be accomplices with that Mrs. Johsnon and probably part of the mafia. We can't risk anything, we're just two cops and two citizens with us. We need to back off

The gunshots never stopped and they needed to find another exit because they were already surrounded.

As they stopped to try and catch their breath the building started to violently shake and a part of the ceiling was about to crash in the ground, right on Lucas. Jo yelled

\- Lucas, watch out!

Before anyone could react, she jumped on the young man and pushed him in an empty room where a huge steel door closed behind them.

Hanson and Henry yelled

\- Jo! Lucas!

With the ceiling now gone, all the dust and bricks were blocking Hanson and Henry's way from the room Jo and Lucas were in.

Johnson spotted them, along with another man by her side which was probably the real killer. She smirked

\- Your friends are stuck in a freezing room that is still functional. From all the rooms, they could have fallen in that warehouse, they decided to hide in the one which was still in function. We needed it for our plans so we put it back to work. We're in the middle of an ancient restaurant and there's no way to help them escape unless you have a card.

The horror could be read on Hanson and Henry's face. Hanson drew his sidearm

\- I'm going to give you a reason to stop smiling

He was ready to shoot but Henry stopped him

\- Don't! If you try, the rest of the ceiling could collapse on us and we would be buried.

Hanson didn't have the choice but listened to Henry. He also didn't have the choice but to let their fake witness running away with the killer. He punched the brick pole in front of him

\- Damn it! I can't believe we were fooled like that and now we're stuck with Russian mafia members running off the streets!

Hanson noticed Henry was trying to remove all the bricks

\- What are you doing doc?

\- In case you didn't hear, Jo and Lucas are stuck in a freezing room, we need to remove as many bricks as possible in order to get to them. We have one hour before they die detective and I won't let anything happen to them. Are you helping me or you're going to sit there, getting upset over things we can't reverse now?

Hanson wasn't used to hearing such a dry tone from Henry but when it came to Jo's life, he was somebody else. The detective had sent plenty of SOS texts to their boss and was hoping the backup would be there soon.

**###**

After a hard fall, Jo and Lucas finally opened their eyes.

\- Are you okay Lucas?

\- Yes! Thank you for saving me the troubles earlier.

\- No problem!

They sat up and noticed where they were. Jo slowly stood up and realized her skin was chilling. She rubbed both her arms together

\- Is that me or we're stuck in a freezing room?

Lucas stood up as well and walked to the door.

\- We are… And we have no way to get out if nobody is opening the door from the outside.

Jo leaned against one fridge

\- The outside… I saved you from the ceiling collapsing… Who knows in what kind of mess Henry and Mike are… It's probably blocking them to get here, it was a huge crash.

Lucas was used to be working in a cold place but not that cold. They didn't have much to warm themselves and he was almost a doctor so he knew they wouldn't last long in that place.

\- I just hope the backup will be here soon because we have barely an hour before we start freezing to death.

Jo swallowed. Not the best way she was imagining herself finishing her days. She kept rubbing her arms

\- It's really cold in here! Maybe we should just sit next to each other to warm ourselves some bits because if we keep standing and talk, we're going to be tired before anybody can save us.

Lucas nodded and they both found a spot near the entrance. They sat as close as possible to warm each other.

Jo looked at her fingers, they were already turning blue and they were in that room for about just a couple of minutes. She didn't know how cold it was but cold enough for the walls to be completely frozen. She wasn't even sure they had an hour.

\- Don't worry Lucas! I know Henry and Mike, I know they won't let us down, they're probably going wild behind that door.

Lucas smiled

\- Knowing Henry, when it comes to you being in danger, he always is.

She looked at her hands but couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks.

\- You didn't have to jump in like that to protect me though – Lucas added

She looked up and frowned

\- Lucas, it's my job to protect people. Plus, you're my friend. I'm never going to let any of my friends getting hurt

\- Well there I thought you wanted to kill me since I called you old earlier

She glared at him

\- If the ice doesn't end us first, don't tempt me.

After a couple of minutes, Jo felt chills running down her skin. A woman didn't have an immune system as strong as a man as she was getting colder faster than Lucas.

The young man wrapped his arms around her and removed his scarf to tie it around Jo's neck to make sure she was warm enough.

\- I'll make sure you're having enough warm, don't worry Jo, it's my turn to protect you!

Jo softly smiled and rested against Lucas

\- Thank you! But you don't have much on you anymore to warm yourself

\- Don't worry about me, I work in a morgue, I have a bit of immunity toward the cold, to a certain level but I'll be fine!

Jo looked at the door. She could barely think already and she felt like they've been in that room in forever.

\- I'm tired, Lucas! It's really really cold. It's colder than winter. My extremities are freezing

Lucas held her closer to him

\- Shtt! Jo! You have to be strong! Remember one thing, they're going to save us, do not fall asleep, keep your eyes open, that's all I need from you. Can you do this for me?

Jo nodded. She was strong enough to keep her eyes open, at least she hoped so!

\- I'm sorry you found yourself in that situation tonight – Jo apologized – I know you weren't having the best evening but the fact you're here is just an accident, you weren't supposed to.

Lucas shook her head

\- Hey! Don't worry about me. Honestly, I know the situation is bad but I'd rather being here with you than with them. Who knows what would happen if I stayed drunk and high with my supposed so-called friends? I mean yes I said I wanted to keep my life the way it is tonight but whatever. I told you I needed action, so it's chill, literally.

He managed to put a smile on her lips.

\- Still bugs me. Also, I'm mad at myself – she looked down

Lucas frowned

\- Why that?

\- Because… I've been stupid enough to believe that woman with her distress call… I knew something was off since we interrogated her but I've put it aside. I should have listened to my instinct.

Lucas slowly rubbed her back

\- You don't need to beat yourself up like that Jo. You're a cop. When you hear, somebody calling for help, you act, that's what you do. We all wished it wasn't a trap but you did the right thing. What if it was really somebody crying out for help? You couldn't have known, they fooled all of us.

Jo knew he was right. Her brain was just starting to freeze and she had issues thinking clearly.

\- It's funny to hear you talk so wisely, while you're the kind to always make jokes

\- Oh, well, I know! I just don't like to be stressed, joking all the time is for me a way to evacuate and forget the fact I'm working on dead bodies every day. Working with Henry really helped me to manage my emotion on this. He's so serious, I needed to learn from him.

Jo knew Henry had a positive impact on all of them. She was so grateful she walked on his morgue this Monday a certain September 21st,2014.

\- Tell me, Lucas, you've been working with Henry for that long but were you always looking to be an assistant M.E?

Lucas remained silent for a couple of minutes. Jo wasn't used to seeing him so serious. He wasn't Henry.

\- Actually, as you know I was in a film major and I kind of wanted to be the next Spielberg but I couldn't find any gig or just a few documentaries. I did a medical school and I was surprised when I saw I succeeded and when I started working with Henry, to be honest with you, I wanted to make a movie about the morgue the first few months.

Jo scoffed

\- Really?

\- Yes! I mean, did you see how many tools Henry is working with? It's like living fiction. I wasn't sure I was going to last with him because it was really hard for me to work on dead bodies and not being disgusted with Henry's methods

\- We all went there!

Lucas nodded and smiled

\- But I finally grew fond of that job and it always being a pleasure to watch Henry being so passionate about something. He's always been very much mysterious, I sometimes wonder if he's not an alien.

Jo softly laughed

\- To be honest, I always wondered the same…On our first case together, I was sure I saw him jumping off the roof with our killer, in order to protect the city…

Deep down she kind of knew she never imagined that moment but who would believe her? Henry has been very convincing at telling her, it was the morphine talking.

\- And did you always wanted to be a cop?

As far as she remembered with the father she had, Jo always swore her family needed someone to actually protect them.

\- Kind of… My father was a criminal and I had no intention of keeping his bad reputation on my family so I've decided to fight for justice… For a while I wasn't sure I was going to make it, my first day as a young detective, got me making a tough move but well I had to do what I needed to do, no matter whom I was hurting.

Lucas didn't ask further question. If Jo wanted to share that part of her with him or somebody else, she would. And maybe there was someone who already knew much more about her past than he did. There was something good about being stuck in there with her, they were getting to know each other like they never had the chance to before.

**###**

\- Come on Hanson, we're almost there!

\- Almost there! Henry, wake up, look at all the bricks in front of us, and look at the door. How are we going to help them without the card?

Henry felt his body tensed

\- Detective! We don't need a card! You got a gun! Then you will use it!

\- Henry, it's made of steel! You should know bullets are useless against it

\- We must try!

Hanson stared at him. Henry was really upset. If he came to losing Jo he wouldn't forgive himself.

He was already on the verge of breaking somebody or something. Hanson climbed toward him and put a hand on his shoulder

\- Henry! I'm as scared as you with Jo and Lucas being stuck in this. But we need to work together. We're going to get them out of there, trust me. Jo won't let go, neither will you. You'll get to her again. I know how much you care about her and she's not the one to give up without a fight so let's do it, alright?

Henry took a deep breath and nodded

\- I know! You are right! I just… I'm just afraid. If we don't make it in time they could just be… I don't want to lose her and I care about Lucas too… I wouldn't if..

Hanson patted his back

\- I want nothing more than to kill the sons of the bitch but the priority is to get Lucas and Jo to safety first. If they have each other, they'll be fine. Jo is like a sister to me and that's exactly how Lucas feels about her. Let's keep moving those bricks.

They heard voices

\- Detective Hanson?

Hanson and Henry stared at each other

\- Lieutenant! We're over here!

\- Hold on detective, we're sending help!

\- Lieutenant, Jo, and Lucas are stuck in a freezing room… We need a team to destroy that door!

\- They're on their way! Back up is coming!

Hanson and Henry sighed! Jo and Lucas have been sitting in that room for 20 minutes now and they were going to get help.

This gave Henry the courage he needed and climbed all over the bricks to get to the other side and landed in front of the door. He started banging on it

\- Jo! Can you hear me? Jo, please hold on, back up is on the way!

Jo's head was resting on Lucas's shoulder and she whispered

\- Didn't you hear a bang against the door?

Lucas was starting to get frozen on his side. They both were now covered with ice; their lips were turning blue. Jo's fingers and hands already were. They could barely breathe through their nose

\- It must be Henry! He would do anything for you!

\- Then it means he made up here! – she smiled – you know… I know you know what I feel about him

Lucas smiled too

\- I noticed it right away! Henry was very lonely before he met you, you really changed him

\- He changed me too. He helped me move on from grief I thought I wouldn't forget and showed me what it was to be alive and enjoy the most insignificant things in the world.

She wished they had more "dates" and she really was hoping to get to Paris with him one day.

\- I don't know how long we've been staying in here but I have no strength anymore.

\- Don't say that Jo… Everything is going to be all right! You're going to be all right. I won't let you die here!

\- That's very nice of you but I don't think you can help me with this one. I wish I have told Henry what I felt for him… I should have told him that day I didn't go to Paris… I've been dreaming about this for a year, I had high hopes for us… He became what I thought was lost forever…

Lucas was trying to stay awake and pushed her with his body

\- Stop talking like this Jo! I want nothing more to see you and Henry dating and being happy and trust me you're going to be. You need to fight for him. He's standing right behind the door, he's fighting for you so hold on for him too.

Jo looked at the door and looked at Lucas.

\- If you make it, please tell Henry I loved him!

Lucas couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't going to let her die

\- Hold on Jo! You need to hold it. You can't die now. Think about your future. I can't let you close your eyes, please you need to fight! Henry needs you, Jo. Think about him, fight for him, please!

Her eyes closed… She couldn't do it anymore. She was too weak.

\- Jo!

Henry startled and banged on the door much more

\- Jo! Wake up! Jo, you can't die now! Please wake up, Jo!

The backup was here but Henry didn't want to move

\- Henry! You need to back off, they're going to use dynamite against that door – Hanson warmed

\- Jo is dying! I can't let her die! She's not going to make it

\- Henry, back off!

He wouldn't move even though Hanson warned him his friends would be saved in any minute but he wouldn't listen till Jo was awake.

Lucas has made a decision. Jo was going to live. She needed to. She needed to live her life with Henry. She couldn't leave him being lonely all over again. She needed to be there for him, they would be growing old together and raise a couple of kids, he was sure of it.

He found the strength to stand up and removed his jacket, along with his sweater. At this point, his arms were naked, in a matter of seconds, his skin was covered with ice but he didn't mind. He needed to keep Jo as warm as possible.

He carried her and started banging to the door

\- Help! Somebody help, please!

Henry wasn't moving even though Hanson was trying to pull him so the backup could use the dynamite

\- I'm going to destroy that door on my own

He started pushing his body against it and Hanson held him

\- Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!

\- But Jo she's…

In Lucas's arms, Jo slowly opened her eyes and whispered in a broken voice

\- Henry…

Henry slowly walked back from the door. She was alive. Hanson rolled his eyes

\- You finally got it! Don't worry, they won't hurt them. You won't even have time to blink.

Both men walked further back to allow experts to work. Lucas didn't have any strength but at least Jo was now awake, he slowly felt his legs giving up on him. He fell in the ground, with Jo in his arms. She rolled a bit on her side and tried to keep him awake

\- Lucas… You can't…

The door completely exploded and Jo covered Lucas body and closed her eyes. Nobody had time to react, Hanson and Henry ran through the broken door. The outside temperature allowed the inside of the room to melt, the explosion also did help.

Henry quickly grabbed Jo

\- Jo! Can you hear me?

She opened her eyes and smiled. Her fingers brushed his lips

\- Henry! Hold me against you, please!

He did as she asked, he hugged her close to his heart, his big arms wrapping around her body like a big blanket, his hand running through her hair. She was still a bit cold but she would be fine. He lifted her up and looked at Hanson who was taking care of Lucas

\- How's Lucas?

The young assistant groaned

\- I'm okay doc… Just mind Jo, she was in serious hypothermia. She needs medical attention.

Lucas coughed and could barely walk. Henry noticed the lack of clothes on him and the fact they were on Jo. He touched Jo's forehead. She needed medical help, yes but she was going to make it.

They quickly exited the freezing room and two ambulances were waiting for them.

Henry climbed in one with Jo and Hanson was going in with Lucas, before they left Henry told Lucas

\- she may need medical attention but you need it more. Thanks to you and the layers you put on her body, it lowered her hypothermia. But yours is as serious, if not worse. You need to be warmed up.

Lucas weakly smiled

\- it doesn't matter. She's alive and she's safe with you! Take care of her doc!

The first ambulance which had Lucas left and Henry remained dumbfounded. Reece was also in the one with Jo and called for Henry

\- you're coming or what?

He turned away and on their way to the hospital, he never left Jo's hand. Lucas has been brave. He had saved her life, no matter if it meant dying first. Jo was also very grateful for that and she would need to have a talk with that idiot.

In the ambulance, Reece talked to Henry about the case and the fact she had sent some FBI agents behind the Russian mafia. They had thought they could escape but they were arrested trying to take a boat near the East River. The killer was found and the whole gang would be arrested for high crimes.

* * *

**12h later**

Both Jo and Lucas were being watched at the hospital to make sure they wouldn't have any side effects related to their hypothermia and make sure their bodies were reaching their normal temperature again. Henry never left Jo's side and was going on and off between her room and Lucas's. She couldn't even move because he strictly forbade her to do so.

So, when she asked him to get something better than the hospital's food to eat, he had to leave the building, she enjoyed that time to visit Lucas in his room.

Unlike what he appeared to be back in the freezing room, Lucas really had hit harder than Jo by the fact he removed his layers to protect her. He was lying in his bed, half-bored, looking at the TV, and half-tired with all the medication and his body not being at its best.

Jo slowly knocked at his door

\- hey! Can I come in?

Lucas startled and smiled when he saw the detective standing in the doorway

\- yes, come in! Did Henry leave?

Jo rolled her eyes

\- I kicked him out to buy me something bearable to eat. He's going to drive me crazy watching me like a kid.

He looked at her walking to his bed and scoffed

\- You did come with your perfusion though

\- Not like I really have the choice. I wish I could remove it but Henry is going to give me an existential crisis if I do.

She sat half of her bottom in the bed, as best as she could because of the perfusion being connected to her wrist.

She tilted her head on her side and reached out for Lucas's hand

\- How are you feeling?

\- Better! My throat is still a bit itching but I don't feel any chills on me anymore and I think the fever dropped

Jo nodded

\- Seems like it! Your hand is warm. I'm glad it wasn't worse than this. If they had found us really later…

Lucas cut her off

\- But they didn't. The most important thing was to keep you awake long enough.

Jo bit on her lips

\- I owe you a lot, Lucas! You didn't have to do all of this. You put your own life in jeopardy for me. It was seriously cold out there, you could have been dead in a matter of minutes after you removed your clothes!

Lucas shrugged

\- I know! I was aware of that! Not many heroic things I've done in my life and this is my proudest one.

Jo felt all kind of emotions. She didn't want to cry and shook her head

\- You're a very good friend Lucas. Thank you for what you did for me, thank you for keeping me warm.

\- What are friends for? Besides, I wasn't going to let anything happen to somebody I consider like my little sister

Jo frowned

\- I'm older than you

\- Yes, but not much and I'm still taller

She gently pushed him with her shoulder and tried to give him an awkward hug but both of them connected to their perfusion made it difficult.

\- I already have a brother, I also have Mike behind my back but it's nice to have another one. Can't be the only girl in the group without all of you overprotecting me.

They smiled at each other. Sometimes Jo knew Lucas was childish and she and Henry were more acting like parents toward him but she liked him and he proved his friendship the past day.

\- Also, I couldn't let you die and leave Henry alone! Are you kidding me? I need to see my ship sails so no way!

Jo burst into laughing

\- Don't ever change Lucas!

\- I won't! And are you feeling?

\- Well, you heard Henry, your clothes helped the temperature of my body rising when we were inside but I'm feeling really better. Can't stop snoozing but I guess it's part of the process.

\- Good then!

Jo was still a bit flustered. Not by the cold but probably the fact she remembered everything they shared in the room and for the first time she admitted to herself she loved Henry. Lucas stared at her

\- I swear if after all of this, you two don't get official, I'm going to lose it.

Jo shook her head

\- Stop being a matchmaker

\- Yeah, but what you told me to tell him if you weren't making it wasn't my words.

She opened her mouth but they got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She jumped and noticed Henry was standing in the doorway. He had a bag full of food and didn't seem very pleased to see her sitting in a room that wasn't hers.

\- Jo! Care to tell me what aren't you in your bed and in your room?

She stood up and gave him the best puppy's dog eyes she had

\- come on now, I'm tired of sitting in that room and not being able to move out of it. Doctors said I was doing fine, my body has a normal 37C now, I'm bored as hell and I needed to talk to Lucas. You can't be mad at me for this.

Henry knew he couldn't resist her face. He walked toward her and slowly removed the perfusion from her wrist and handed her the bags

\- go back to your room. That's the only reason I removed your perfusion. I'll put another one when I'll join you.

She rolled her eyes

\- you're not funny!

She walked back to her room against her will and in the slowest pace, she could find but shared a tender look with him. Henry stared at Lucas who was starting to go back to sleep. He walked toward him and shook his hand

\- I will never thank you enough for what you did for Jo, Lucas. You're very brave and from now on, I want you to become a full time M.E

Lucas's eyes opened widely

\- Wait! what?

Henry smiled

\- I want you to be the second M.E of the 11th. Of course, this will take a while before you're officially one but I'm going to train you, you won't be a simple assistant anymore and your salary will be equal to mine. This is for saving…

\- The love of your life! I would do it all over again if I was being asked to.

\- I know you would and you deserve this! I was very worried about you two because I care a lot about you too. You're a good friend and I wouldn't ask any better assistant so you deserve that raise.

A tear rolled down Lucas's cheek

\- Thank you, boss, I'll try to do my best not to deceive you

\- I know you certainly will!

* * *

** A few days later**

\- So, how's Jo doing? – Abe asked when Henry seemed to be in a rush to leave the shop, one evening

\- She's doing better! She got a small cold but other than that, she's good. I'm about to meet her in Central Park!

Abe scoffed

\- I kind of figured this out with you being so excited! You two are finally having a real date?

\- Yes, just for a romantic picnic in the park and because I've come to a conclusion

He had a spark in his eyes Abe never really saw before

\- And what is it?

\- I'm ready to tell Jo everything about me. I'll bring her here later but I want to tell her the truth on my own before you get in. It's the middle of the week and I chose a particular spot for us to be alone and nobody to listen. But I was on the verge of losing her a few days ago and I realized, I don't want that life where I'm wasting time. People are growing old while I don't. I love Jo and I want to build a life with her. I have no intention to let her go so I want to be honest. I just hope she will accept me as I am.

Abe wasn't sure whether it was the Henry Morgan he knew from the past 70 years or somebody else giving him a brainwash but he finally came to his senses. He was glad. If someone deserved to know Henry's secret, it was Jo. And since they never had any chance to talk about it.

\- Go ahead then! She deserves to know! I'll be waiting for both of you!

\- Thank you, Abe!

He quickly exited the shop and take a cab to meet Jo at Central Park.

* * *

\- Are you sure you're feeling better now? – He asked when they were taking a walk in the park, holding each other. Henry had wrapped one arm around her shoulder and she was holding to his hand, her fingers interlacing with his, she was absently kissing his palms.

\- Yes! I told you, I'm good Henry! Could have been worse.

He led her toward their dinner spot. He already put down a picnic basket and a blanket. Jo laughed

\- You are so old fashion!

He smiled and kissed her forehead

\- I wanted this moment to be special. Please, take a seat

They sat down on the blanket and Jo was amazed by how Henry had planned their official first date. She had a feeling things were going to be different between them after tonight and in a good way.

After their dinner, she moved to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her body and leaned his chin on top of her head, his fingers ran all along her skin.

He sighed

\- You know… When you were in that room… Jo, I really thought I was going to lose you. You should have seen me, nobody would have been able to stop me. I was ready to kick the door with the lack of strength I have.

The kind of words that were touching Jo deep down her heart and she slowly stroke his chin and kissed it

\- That's sweet of you! To be honest, I didn't think I would make it and I kept thinking about the things I wish I did and I didn't.

Henry felt the same. That's why tonight he has decided to come clean with her. He knew she wasn't immortal and she was taking huge risks every day and he knew he could trust her. If they were mean to be, she would understand. He couldn't let the fear of getting hurt, reaching him again. Jo wasn't Nora and she never would be.

\- What kind of things? – he asked

She stayed quiet for a few minutes

\- I don't know… A lot of things, you know these kinds of stupid things you think about when you're about to die… I was basically seeing my life flashing before my eyes and I felt sad to see it end so fast but well we can't choose our time.

Henry slowly rubbed her shoulders

\- No, we can't… But we can try and enjoy each passing day with the ones we love.

Jo's words echoed in her own mind. She needed to tell him. She knew she could be dying any day, anytime and in the field. She slowly turned around and gave him the sweetest kiss. He replied with fierce passion and hugged her body much more against him. She was a little fragile artifact he needed to protect and he could feel her asking him to never leave her side, through the kiss. They deepened it, and ended up in a serious make-out session, in the blanket, Henry was half on top of Jo. They broke apart when serious air was needed but remained in their position. Jo's finger stroke Henry's cheek to his lips and she blew in a quiet whisper

\- I love you!

Henry's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't expect her to say it, he really wanted to share his secret first but here they were. He smiled and leaned on her to give her another sweet kiss.

\- I love you too! That's why I've arranged that date for me to be totally honest with you tonight.

He slowly moved back from her body and took a sitting position. Jo looked at him straight in the eyes

\- What is it?

He took a deep breath

\- Remember that picture you found at the station last year but we never had a chance to talk about it?

She nodded

\- Well, it's part of that usual long story I keep saying! I know it's going to sound insane, but I would like you to hear me out until I'm done.

\- Go ahead! I will listen. You can trust me!

He made sure nobody was around them but he really did chose their spot, behind Bethesda, behind a couple of bushes, near the waterway, where basically no one was walking.

He told her his whole story, from the beginning to the end. They talked for as nearly as 3h and when he was done

\- to conclude, you probably guessed it already but… I am… Immortal!

She has been staring at him long enough during his talk and she didn't say a thing and Henry couldn't even read her. He wasn't sure whether she was mad, sad, happy or all in one.

She seemed to let the information sink in and she raised her eyes to look at him.

He wasn't sure she wasn't going to call Bellevue right away but for the first time in his life, he saw something he thought he wouldn't see ever again since Abigail. He saw hope. Jo slowly smiled and moved toward him before giving a peck on the lips.

\- I'm glad you told me! Now we don't have any secret for the other!

Henry blinked! What?

\- Hold on Jo…. Are you all right with that? Are you sure that cold didn't damage your brain because I just told you, I…

\- You're immortal. I know! – she sighed – when I was in that room, I thought about a lot of things and I thought about our first meet. I always had doubts about how you managed to get rid of the killer and be in such a perfect shape when you visited me at the hospital… While I did see, you get shot and very shot.

Henry pursed his lips in a fine line. He knew she was smart, he knew she saw something but he found the excuse of the morphine and she didn't push, probably because they didn't know each other yet.

\- I've always been thinking about that moment. I also noticed your knowledge but this isn't really what hit me. From day one I knew something was off with you and now I know for sure… You did jump off that roof, am I right?

Her voice was calm and soft. She wasn't mad, she just needed a confirmation. She was accepting him. He couldn't believe it. How could he have been so lucky twice in the same lifetime?

He nodded. There was nothing to hide anymore!

\- I did! I knew you saw me but back in the days, I just needed…

\- To protect your secret and I can totally understand it with what you told me about Nora!

They stood up and they shared a tender embrace. Henry wouldn't let that woman go and he would cherish her his whole life and make sure to spend every little minute by her side. Time was on his, but not hers.

\- I'm accepting you but under one condition?

He wasn't sure what she was going to ask… He hoped she wasn't going to force him to get a cell phone or anything like that…

She grinned and added while she wrapped her arms around his necks and blew on his lips

\- Take me to Paris and we're even!

Henry laughed and kissed her

\- Trust me, I have been planning this since we talked in my office. We can go anytime.

That's the answer she was expecting and she teased

\- So, how about tomorrow? Does it sound good for you?

He nodded. She had no idea he already bought the plane tickets for a year with flexible dates because he wasn't sure when all of this would happen. Sooner than he thought it would be.

\- Everything is good Jo! It's even perfect! So, are you ready to get lost detective?

\- I am!

* * *

** Author's note:** _The freezing room was extremely cold and without the good equipment, you can't last long in that kind of room (I've seen a real-life video of an actress I like doing an experiment of it with barely one sweater on her and she was starting to get cold in a matter of minutes. So Lucas and Jo were in for about 30 minutes and they're lucky to be alive. To give you an idea, it was probably around -15C to -20C (5F to -4F) which is basically a temperature we have all winter long where I live (Montreal) and maybe you don't feel it because we have layers and we have the equipment for but pretty sure if we step out without anything, we'll freeze really fast so just imagine Jo & Lucas in there (and a fridge is probably even colder than the actual weather). _

_Also, regarding Jo's backstory with her father and all, I have a headcanon that I'm using in all of my stories now (you can read it in the current one I have in my language "Nouveau départ") or you can read a part of it in "Devotion", the last multiple chapters story I have written. _

_And I was too lazy to rewrite Henry's whole story, we all know it and the chapter was already beyond the original size I have planned. _

_I think Jo and Lucas could be like two siblings (she's mothering him but he's a child on his own lol) and for once I wanted to write a moment between them and to show another side of Lucas. He really cares a lot about Jo, as I wrote like his sister(yeah he did have a crush on her on the first few episodes but he knows, she's Henry's girl, so leave her to the boss) and plus he's the ultimate shipper. As the only woman in her group, they all want to protect her even when she can protect herself. _


End file.
